Saved by the yell
by xXRachel RothXx
Summary: When amanda gets into a horrible incident will she make it alone? Or will she be saved by someone that truly cares. Btw my first story hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Wind blew in my face letting my sweat after playing a game of bad cop,to dry but made it feel icy cold to my face. I looked down and walked faster. All of a sudden I heard a cry from the alley.I reached my back pocket for my gun and ran to the field that was fired. I saw a girl about 7 ft 2. A 19 year old girl. A man next to her about 20 years old cried while holding a gun to a helpless 19 year old girl. I ran to the girl as fast as I could. No one else was there. Just the boy the girl and me. I looked at him with my blue bloodshot eyes. "Let the gun go. You know better than is. Just let it go and we'll be safe." He pointed the gun closer at her " Haha nice try. No cop will fool me." "Point the gun at me. Let her go you can take me." I said my voice getting stern finding my self face to face with the shooter. He soon pointed the gun to me. "Beautiful! She can go." He made a hand gesture and she nodded smiling getting up then kicked me from behind I found myself eyes wide found her kicking my rib. "Good, good. Now grab the bag." He gave the gun to the girl and took the bag from her hands. I soon went for my gun but she took it away fast as lightning. She now was pointing a gun with me. But now two guns. I gulped but didn't show it. I couldn't be scared. No t-that's not me! I looked at them with wide eyes wider than ever before. "Hey Dawson what should we do with this slut?" I heard the girl giggling. "Well I haven't decided that yet" "Maybe we can have fun with this one you know what I mean?" I feeling nervous hope she didn't mean what she meant. "You've got a dirty mind Molly" Molly and Dawson. At least I was sure that one of their names was that. Or could've they been using fake names? Molly giggled and licked my cheek. I couldn't move. She had one gun to my forehead and the other to my back of the skull. Feeling disgusted and shuddered and closed my eyes. Dawson or whatever the freaks name is twirled a piece of my hair started nibbling my earlobe. "Your lucky your not dead." He smiled and put his shirt up my sleeve and ripped it open exposing my bra to the moonlight. All of a sudden I heard a yell that sounded like nick. Oh I sure hope that was him. I needed him so much! The toughness of Amaro's voice made Molly grab her bag and Dawson grab the gun from her and soon, he got suddenly shot at my chest then my hip. I screamed and laced down to the concrete surface. I landed with a loud groan. I was alone and never before felt a feeling I've never felt before. Amanda the brave felt terrified and needed aid. Everything went into a a big blur. Quickly I was out unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Olivia's p.o.v _**

"Hi my name is Olivia Benson I'd like to see Amanda she okay?" I was worried for Amanda. I knew nothing would happen to her like this. She's a very strong and brave person. I looked at the woman with light silk scrubs with her brown blonde hair in a braid.

"Amanda Rollins ah yes. She's great. Though she's got some temporary brain damage but the lucky thing is it will ware off in a few days. Nothing too serious. Also she's been two times. One in her right hip and another in her left chest. So I guess that's serious. Well then forget what I said." The woman said smiling. How can she be smiling when my best friend has been through hell? I sighed and made a fake smile back which was obviously fake. I couldn't believe the words I'd heard coming from her mouth. I sighed and prayed that she would be okay. "Thank you." And "Okay" were the only words that fell from my mouth.

"By the way of your willing to see her she's in room 67" The woman walked from the opposite direction from me and looked at her papers looking struggled. I immediately raced to room 67 across the hall to the left.

I panted and came to the gold painted wooden door. I stopped and saw Amanda in her hospital bed and I covered my hand with my mouth. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She tried to sit up but she hissed and a shot of pain ran up her face. I came to her quickly and sat next to her.

"Don't move honey. It will hurt more." I saw her open her eyes at me smiling a bit. She managed to let out a single wave. "Hi." "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I mean I don't even know why I'm here and why did you call me honey? Do I know you? In fact that makes me wonder if you're even allowed here! Get out!" Amanda scowled.

I was shocked with my eyes wide, then I remember she had loss of memory. Only for a few day though. At least that's what the woman said. I backed off from her making a gap between us. I decided not to bother her. After what she's been through? I nodded my head and head out to the door. Feeling hurt yet relived I waved to her.

"Bye Amanda." I left laughing at her last comment. "

"Who the hell is Amanda my name is Peppermint Caramel McMellow!"

Classic Mandy. By this point I was sure she was gonna be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw before you read the story I suggest you putting the songs _beautiful_ by Christina aguilera and change the song to _hurt_ by her too When you get up to nicks pov. It sets the mood and it really beautiful. A well fit.**

Amanda's .p.o.v.

I laid in bed opening my eyes looking at the people surrounded by me. I sat up slowly remembering what happened last time with me. People sighed in relief. But reason was I didn't know why.

"She's alive." I heard a nurse with blue scrubs say

Who? Oh yea me. Wait from what.

"Huh?" I looked at the two men a woman doctor and a woman nurse.

"W-what happened?" I was confused.

"You passed out for a second. We are still trying to figure out what's wrong and the cause of you passing out.'

I looked at the woman with blonde hair with wide eyes and looked down at my hands. I bit my lip. I could've died. Shaking off the horrible scene I laid back slowly that it took me almost one minute to not feel pain. They left leaving the woman who informed me of my case.

Soon a buzz passed and she was doing nothing but looking at her phone.

"Hold on honey." She said cheerfully. Soon she walked out the door and came back. I was still looking down at my hands fiddling them. Who was that woman that came last time? What was her name? Ah yes Olivia. She was really weird. Wonder who she is.

"Miss Rollins a man by the name nick amaro. He looks very concerned." I looked up at her with my blue eyes tiredly.

"Send him i-" I blacked out. Unfortunately again.

* * *

Nicks .p.o.v.

I heard peoples foot steps running. I stood up and ran to Amanda's room and yelled her name trying to get through. 2 nurses had to force me to stay outside. I didn't care. I wanted her to be okay and I wanted to be with her.

"LET ME IN I SAY!" I ran to her bed and held her hand.

" Someone get this man out of here! " The doctor said and I shook my head at them as they took me by the arms and kicked my legs and locked me out of the room. I kept banging and ran to the room window pressing my face against the glass. I stopped and clenched my fists. Then they stopped and let go of her hand. Her hand let go like a feather drifting in the did they stop? Why? She has to be okay! SHE CANNOT DIE . NO NOT NOW NOT NEVER. The doctor came out limping.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't revive her. She was a very strong woman. She's in a better place now."

He looked down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. I covered my hand over my mouth and tears came pouring out. S-she can't die. N-no. I cried and grabbed his collar on his shirt and everyone spotted eyes on me. I let go and hugged his so close. I just needed someone right now. She's gone. I sobbed and put my head in his arms. He patted my back. I felt even worse. I let go and swigged her room door open and saw her lying there so peacefully. She looked as graceful as a ballerina.

I sat next to her looking at her beautiful self. Her hair all tousled. Her hand on her side and her right hand on her stomach. Her face looked pale as ever. I held her hand tight and sobbed even louder. I have never been this emotional before. Never. I remembered all the times we had. She even risked her life for me a few times. She took a bullet for me. She took a blame for me. Even took her life for me. I looked at her face studying each scar. She was beautiful. My lip quivered and a cried holding her hand with my hand on her stomach.

I loved her. No is wasnt a teenage love story. This was true love. The one I was sure of. I wasn't sure if she loved me back. Now I'd never know. I would hold her in my arms and take all the pain away. I'm so sorry.

I sobbed the rest of the night sleeping beside her dead corpse.

I prayed for her to have another chance.

I couldn't have helped her in time. This is all my fault. Tears fell each second. I fell asleep crying.

**_this is still going to be a rollaro story calm down read till the end i swear._**


End file.
